Love to Kill
by Tsukishiro
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a human experiment made and trained to kill under the Otogakure Corps. Unknown to everyone, excluding his master and the organization he belongs to... Will be rewritten
1. The First Meeting

**Warning:** AU; OOC; Yaoi- boy/boy ItaNaru Dark fic

Don't like? Don't read. Don't say I didn't warn you…

Flames are not welcomed

**A/N: **I'm not that good in my English and grammar so please bear with me.

**Author:** Tsukishiro

**Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto, a human experiment made and trained to kill under the Otogakure Corps. Unknown to everyone, excluding his master and the organization he belongs to, his skills and abilities has earned him membership in the Akatsuki Organization and a rank of S-class in the bingo book. He belonged in the darkness. But what happens if he meets someone from the light in the name of Sharingan?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Babbles" /someone talking/

'_Babbles' _/someone thinking/

-x-x-x-x-x- /Change scene or change in POV/

(A/N: Babbles) /Author's note/

/Babbles/Translation/

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1 – The First Meeting

-x-x-x-x-x-

In the darkness of the night, a boy with short spiky crimson red hair was in an alley in the country of Leaf. His facial features were undistinguishable because of the dark. At the young age of not older than fifteen, he was petite and slim for his age. A pair of black pants, combat boots, and belts adorned his lower body, a black sleeveless turtle-neck top and a black coat that extends from his knees adorned the upper half, and a pair of thin black leather gloves covered his thin hands.

He was just standing there, on hand a blade bathed in unknown red liquid, staring at his latest victim. In front of him was a middle-aged man, lying in the corner on his own pool of blood. Slashes, cuts, and puncture wounds ornamented his body, but the fatal one was a clean cut at the throat. The cut was halfway through the neck, almost decapitating the head off and its insides were visible for the curious eyes to see. The boy's leather-gloved hands picked up a random cloth on the ground and used it to wipe his blade clean. After disposing the bloodied cloth, he turned around and left the scene.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"ANOTHER ONE!" a man with long white hair, obviously due to age, and red lines running down his cheeks from his eyes shouted

"Please calm down Jiraiya-sama" a man with scars all over his head and face pleaded

"How can I calm down!-? This man is the eighth victim this week! And we still have no clues who the culprit is!" the white-haired man exclaimed

Mysterious murders have been happening all over the country of Leaf for over a month. There were over 40 murders and all of them were found in alleys. Age and gender were, without a doubt, ignored

"Same killer, right?" the white-haired man asked

"Yes, the kill was done in an alley, multiple slash marks and puncture wounds were all over the body and the killing blow was a cut to the throat. It was exactly the same with the previous murders" the scarred man answered.

"So that's the 44th victim" an ebony haired male added, "That means another murder will take place"

"Why do you say that? Itachi-kun." Jiraiya asked

I based it from his pattern, Jiraiya-sama. The murders started four weeks ago, and of course the reason was still uncertain" he answered, "In for weeks, the assailant killed 36 people, and in each week he killed nine"

"And since the latest victim was his 8th this week then there will certainly be a 9th victim." The scarred man, known as Ibiki, added.

"Exactly, and of we take note of the locations for the murders, the killer doesn't kill at the same place twice"

"But that will be difficult" Jiraiya intervened, "The places chosen were random and there are over thousands of alleys in the country. So ruling a place out will be nearly impossible."

"True" the raven agreed, "So the only clue we got is the type of location the killer favors and his method of killing."

"And we have no potential suspects" Ibiki added, "There were no clues or evidences found in the crime scenes and relationships among the victims were still unknown."

"So we got a random killer I our hands…" Jiraiya muttered.

"We still can't be to sure, Jiraiya-sama. I'll look into this further but that will take some time and help."

"I understand. I give you permission and authority to pick two to three chuunins (1) to aid you in your assignment. You're dismissed."

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama" the scarred one bowed and left the room.

"This is such a problematic case." Jiraiya mumbled as he leaned on his chair and pulled out a couple of folders and placed it on his desk. "We need to give him a temporary name so as not to be confused."

"How about 'Kyuu'?" Itachi suggested, "Since he kills nine people every week"

"It's a good name" the older male agreed while writing the name on the folders before giving them to the young man. "Bring these to the Yondaime; he'll be giving you a mission related to this case. You're dismissed"

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama."

-x-x-x-x-x- In the Hokage's office…

"So his name is 'Kyuu'" a man with spiky blond hair and sapphire blue eyes said while reading the contents of the folder.

"Yes, Yondaime-sama. It's a temporary name so as to avoid confusion."

The man reread the folder again before putting it away. He then took out a scroll and started writing something in it which lasted for about 10 minutes. Finished, he rolled the scroll and gave it to Itachi.

"This will be your mission, Itachi-kun." The Yondaime started, "This will be a long term S-class mission. You are to take your time to patrol all over the country, especially in dark places where murders are most likely to occur. Use any of the skills you have to gain information regarding the case. Since this will be a night-time mission, I will give you the whole afternoons off until this mission is finished. Other details are explained in the scroll. You can go."

"Yes, Yondaime-sama."

-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x- Konoha University

Uchiha Itachi, age twenty, led a double life. One as a normal college student enrolled at the Konoha University. He excelled in 'almost' everything, keyword 'almost.' Why? Well this young man has a weakness. There was something that he's never good at. No matter haw hard he tries, he sucks at it. And that is 'love.'

Why love? He's an Uchiha after all. He had numerous fan clubs dedicated to him and girls, even guys, swooned at the mere sight of him. Has he been in a relationship before? Yes. In fact he has been through numerous relationships, with girls mind you, and none of them worked out. He may give it a try at first bit loses interest immediately before the relationship even started. In other words, he sucks in romance.

His second life was related to his job at the Shinobi Police Force (SPF). Both he and his brother worked there although his brother was a new recruit. The force consists of different ranks and positions. Sasuke was ranked as a Jounin which specializes in all the fields related to his job. Infiltration, hacking, spying, fighting, you name it. But the highest rank, which Itachi belong to, is at a professional level than the Jounin, and that is the Anbu rank.

Itachi was no ordinary Anbu. He's an elite Anbu captain and has his own subordinates of Anbu. He was also the youngest Anbu in history who reached Anbu rank at the age of fourteen.

Okay, enough about his background.

It was a new day at the country of Leaf. The Uchiha brothers are currently headed towards the Konoha University, the most prestigious school under one of the two leading powers in the Leaf, the Konohagakure Corps. Uchiha Sasuke, age sixteen, was a sophomore in the High School division while his older brother, Itachi, is a third year college student taking Medicine.

Sasuke went on ahead as he was the president of the student council while Itachi took his time walking to school. Inside the park that is within the school grounds, the raven-haired man spotted something gold in the distance. Curious, he approached the gold item and was surprised to see it was actually a mop of golden blond hair. He stepped closer to get a better look and was astounded on what he saw. He had never seen a sight that has an aura of sereneness, peace, and… loneliness?

The owner of the said hair was a boy sleeping under a sakura tree. His untamed golden locks spiked at all direction, he has a slightly pale complexion, and three whisker-like marks adorned each cheek. (A/N: I will be using the same uniform that was used in my friend's fic 'My Cage') The boy was wearing a pair of black slacks, black leather shoes, a white long-sleeved polo shirt, and a navy blue blazer over it all that has the Konoha University logo stitched on the left breast pocket. It was then clear to Itachi that the boy was enrolled at the University and is a high school student. Why? Because the University only teaches High School and College levels and college students have slightly different attire.

College students wore the same black slacks, black leather shoes, and a white long-sleeved polo shirt. The difference was that the Konoha University logo was stitched on the collar of the shirt, they wore red ties, and instead of a blazer they wore long black coats that extend below their knees.

The male uniform was supposed to bring out the masculinity of the males, but to the blonde's case, it did the opposite. For a high school student he was petite and slim. His skin has that warm glow that draws you near him. Overall he was effeminate and was sure to draw the attention of the male populace as well as the females'.

His sleeping form made him look vulnerable, delicate, and fragile. The mere sight of him makes you want to hug him, to hold him, to protect him. And this is what the stoic Uchiha is feeling right now.

He was confused. Never had he felt anything like this. Of all the females he had dated, none of them intrigued him. None of them was able to bring out his protective instinct that a male was supposed to have towards his partner. Now, after all those years, he's experiencing that want to protect, not to a girl, but to a boy.

Not wanting to leave the boy alone, he carried the small frame, with both bags at hand, and laid him on a bench in a secluded area of the park. He stayed there and waited.

The boy stirred. Itachi just stood there and observed the boy. The moment the child opened his eyes which revealed two blue orbs, the raven was breathless. He felt like he's being sucked into those sapphire orbs. They were beautiful, crystalline like the gems they are. Pure, innocent, and… clouded?

He frowned. Pure and innocent, nut at the same time clouded?

He shook his head and helped the blond up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The cerulean eyed boy stared at him with confusion evident in his eyes. _'Cute' _Itachi thought.

"Yes, I'm alright. You are?" Even the boy's voice was music to the raven's ears.

"Itachi" the boy smiled at him, making the man's heart of ice melt instantly.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Tsukishiro's Corner:**

So that's my first Naruto fic. I really like Itachi a lot. He's so cool and HOT! He-he

So is it good? Should I continue? R&R :-)

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Notes:**

In this fic, the ranks of the shinobis are different. Their ranking tells what their specialty is in the Shinobi Police Force.

_**Shinobi ranking/positions:**_

**Hunter Nin** – Special assassins whose roles are mainly towards infiltration and killing

**Anbu** – Assassins, does infiltrations, hackers, etc. They can do almost everything (They are on the professional level; experts; the pros.)

**Jounin** – Has similar skills as the Anbu but at a lower level.

**Chuunin **– Interrogators, fighting specialist and weapon expert.

**Genin **– Informants, spies, hackers, middlemen

**Nuke Nin** – Special group that specializes in infiltration and spy missions. They do not engage in combat.

Of course whenever there are protagonists, there are antagonists and they belong in the underworld, hidden from the civilians. Their ranking are based on what they are capable of or of what they specialize in.

_**Underworld ranking/class:**_

**S-class** – Combination of classes A, B, C, and D. They are the pros as they work at a professional level.

**A-class** – Assassins, killers, hitman

**B-class** – thieves, infiltrations

**C-class** – informants, hackers, undercover spies

**D-class** – middlemen

**F-class** – rookies, messengers, carriers, pawns

Another note: I might change these one of these days, but for now. That's that. :D


	2. appreciation

I want to say thank you to my concerned readers for informing me about the red button thing that will/might be implemented here in FF. I will be deleting parts from my stories and will only be keeping the first chapters, unless of course they contain adult content. I may transfer them to my AFF account once I get some time.

Again, thank you for telling me. 


End file.
